doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes of Soviet Ronalds Unleashed
These are episodes of the new RMDH Channel show Soviet Ronalds Unleashed. Season 1 Pilot: "The Insanity Returns!" Summary: Ronald McDonald and his posse go throw a party in the spirit of insanity. 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald. King Dedede, Grimace, Wario, and Shy Guy. Episode 1: "Ronald McDonald Hell Grand Tour" Summary: Ronald shows the newest Soviet Ronald members around Ronald McDonald Hell. 1st appearance of Donkey Kong, Metal Mario, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Predaking. Episode 2: "Crush the Colonel!" Summary: Ronald's eternal foe comes to disrupt the peace in RMDH, so Ronald and his pals go to stop him. 1st appearance of Colonel Sanders. Episode 3: "Kaiju Crazy" Summary: A pair of giant monsters visit RMDH to hang out with the Soviet Ronalds, while trying not to cause destruction. 1st appearance of Knifehead, Leatherback, and Otachi. Episode 4: "Date Night is INSANE Night" Summary: Ronald prepares for a big date with his crush, Princess Celestia, but the Colonel has other plans for them. 1st appearance of Celestia. Episode 5: "Grimace's Adventure" Summary: Grimace ventures out of RMDH to get a swell McDonalds recipe. Episode 6: "Yoshi Comes To Visit!" Summary: Ronald McDonald's good friend Yoshi and his epic team of mercenaries visit Ronald McDonald Hell. 1st appearance of Yoshi and the Soviet Yoshis. Episode 7: "A Super Swell Day!" Summary: Ronald visits Drewland to have a super swell time with Drew Pickles and his swell men. 1st appearance of Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch. Episode 8: "Robotnik Returns" Summary: An old enemy returns to Ronald McDonald Hell, and convinces the Soviet Ronalds that he's changed. Is he telling the truth? Guest appearance by Dr. Robotnik. Episode 9: "To Catch a Pedo" Summary: Pedo Bear is harassing the younger members of the Soviet Ronalds, so Ronald must stop him before it escalades too far. 1st appearance of Pedo Bear. Episode 10: "A Day Without Ran (or Ruu!)" Summary: The Colonel dares Ronald to go without a day of saying "Ran Ran Ruu". It proves to be challenging for the poor clown. Episode 11: "Sweetie Belle Joins The Soviet Ronalds!" Summary: Rarity's little sister arrives and is recruited as the youngest Soviet Ronalds member yet. This caught Pedo Bear's fancy. 1st appearance of Sweetie Belle. Episode 12: "Finding Food" Summary: When Colonel Sanders steals their burgers and bananas, Wario and Donkey Kong must go on a quest to get them back. Episode 13: "INSANELY Bad Luck!" Summary: Ronald is concerned because it's Friday the 13th, so the Soviet Ronalds must calm him down. Episode 14: "Mega McRoll of Insane Swellness" Summary: Ronald plans on making the greatest McRoll video in the history of Ronald McDonald Hell, but the Colonel tries to ruin it. Episode 15: "Japan Hijinks" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds go back to Japan for a swell time. Guest appearance by Godzilla, Gamera, and several anime characters. Season 2 Episode 16: "Metal Mario's Pharmacy" Summary: Metal Mario opens a pharmacy in Ronald McDonald Hell, where he sells different drugs to the Soviet Ronalds. This catches the attention of Stanley the Troll and Rabbit. 1st appearance of Stanley the Troll and Rabbit. Category:TV Shows Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Swell Category:Insanity